El destino de las presas
by babilon969
Summary: Se dice que el fuego debe consumir aire par subsistir, acaparando todo el aire no lo deja ir, el amante mas egoísta…
Se dice que el fuego debe consumir aire para subsistir, acaparando todo el aire no lo deja ir, el amante más egoísta…

Apenas habían vencido en su batalla contra los jordicas y derrotado ese lado animal latente en cada toa, los héroes decidieron descansar unos dias antes de terminar de llevar a todos los matoran a un lugar seguro

El grupo descansaba en el coliseo, el único lugar seguro y a la vez cercano a los matoran

-bueno hermanos y hermana iré al bosque por leña- dijo un enérgico Matau

-no es seguro que vayas solo- alego Vakama

-tranquilo hermano soy de nuevo un toa, lo que esta afuera debería temerme a mi- sonrió

-aun así prefiero ir contigo-

-calma hombre, ni que fuera un matoran indefenso-

-vakama tiene razón, hermano iré contigo- dijo Nuju

Matau bufó pero acepto de mala gana, consideraba que volar era más rápido pero, ahora tenia que ir a pie con Nuju

-no olviden traer agua y algo de comida- pidió Nokama

-tranquila hermana siempre traeré agua para mi linda toa del agua- dijo Matau con sana intención de bromear

Vakama gruño suavemente en desaprobación

Matau y Nuju caminaron hacia la salida del coliseo, como era de esperarse para Nuju el perezoso de Matau salto a su cuello mientras reía y demandaba para cargarlo, ciertamente Matau a un era un crio, pero no era difícil recordar que el ciertamente era el toa mas joven

Ojala se hubieran dado cuenta del error en sus acciones

Las horas siguientes pasaron sin mayor actividad

Vakama daba un paseo viendo a sus hermanos, verificando que todos estuvieran en el refugio, ya estaba anocheciendo, deteniéndose al ver a Whenua entregándole algo a matau este al recibirlo, su mirada se ilumino y la más bella sonrisa adorno sus labios

Tal acción molesta al toa de fuego, solo su furia aumento cuando matau abrazo y beso la mejilla del toa negro

Vakama jamás se considero alguien celoso, en especial de lo que no es suyo, pero no soportaba la idea de compartir a matau, el era suyo aun si matau no lo supiera

-oye escupe fuego- Vakama volvió a la realidad al ver a Matau frente suyo

-¡ma….matau! ¿Qué pasa?- dijo con rapidez, tenia que agradecer que su mascara era roja

-quería pedirte que mañana a mí y a Onewa nos dejaras el día libre-

-¿y por qué haría eso?- gruño alzando una ceja

-bueno…-Matau titubeo desde que regresaron de ser horditas que Vakama parecía ser más estricto con él. Tal ves aun estaba molesto por la manera que lo había tratado durante toda esa aventura, pero no le gustaba la forma en la que vakama lo trataba-es algo privado vakama, es todo lo que diré- dijo firme mente y cruzándose de brazos

La idea de privado + Onewa+ matau, el resultado y la ecuación en si no le gustaba al toa de fuego, el cual entre cerro los ojos-no-

-¿¡por que?! no te eh pedido nada desde hace mucho tiempo-

Vakama siempre quiso ser justo con lo suyos y ciertamente Matau no le había pedido nada desde aquella ocasión en la cima del coliseo en la que le imploro regresar a ser el antiguo Vakama, un momento que su núcleo atesoraría asta el fin de los tiempos-bien…- Matau sonrío apunto de festejar su victoria –pero iré con ustedes-

-¡NO!- grito un alarmado Matau

-¿por que no?-

-eres nuestro líder Vakama debes ver por los demás y ver que los matoras estén bien-

Vakama quedo en shock con el jake mate de Matau y lo peor es que ya había dicho que si -bien- gruño molesto, lo que preocupo a Matau

Esa noche como era costumbre Matau se fue a dormir en la nave principar para leer un poco mas del instructivo de la nave antes de surcarla, según los demás toas era solo por que quería una mejor cama en la cual dormir, en lugar de las hojas y paja que ellos usaban de colchón. Vakama entro en la nave para hablar con Matau sorprendiéndose al ver que Matau estaba en pleno suelo con varios manuales de las naves en el suelo y con algunas hojas con apuntes relacionados a revisiones que debiera hacer en las otras naves, sin mencionar un inventario de todos los matoras y algunas cartas astronómicas de navegación, Vakama sonrío complacido de la dedicación de Matau, para muchos podía ser un payaso y irresponsable pero, Vakama sabía que Matau era muy dedicado en todo lo que le importaba, se sentó en el suelo de la nave para revisar los papeles de Matau pero, lo incomodo del piso lo forzó a echarse, lo cual parecía ser una idea aun peor, sentía como si el duro piso quisiera enterrarle sus costillas usando presión, miro a Matau dormir con algo de sorpresa, ¿que tan cansado debía estar Matau para que el incomodo piso lo le pareciera problema?

Realmente Matau, parecía ser un payaso y a veces inmaduro, pero siempre es atento a sus ideales, sincero, confiable, dedicado, hábil, ágil y libre. Para Vakama, Matau era como una hermosa ave, SU ave

Cada vez que Vakama veía a Matau se le hacía más difícil aceptar que Matau sea libre… no Matau era suyo, no permitiría que fuera de nadie más, si fuera por él, no dejaría que nada ni nadie se acercara al toa del aire salvo el, pues era suyo, solo quería que lo viera a él, quería que le sonriera a él, con cautela tomo a Matau cargándolo con extremo cuidado de que el toa de armadura verde no despertara

-eres mío Matau- susurro sin darse cuenta como su ojo derecho se tornaba amarillo verdoso –eres mío, me perteneces- beso la frente del toa verde y lo recostó en un asiento para que tratara de dormir mas cómodo… lo contemplo un poco más antes de alejarse y volver con los demás

-Vakama…-

El toa volvió a ver a al toa verde su expresión parecía triste –matau – se acercó al toa

-Vakama…- su respiración se agitaba y trataba de moverse como huyendo de algo

-una pesadilla- se dijo a si mismo

Sueño Matau

Matau estaba volando contento con sus alas, de la tierra sus hermanos lo miraban

-vamos Matau- animo Nokama

-que gracia tiene al volar- dijo Nuju apreciando el vuelo de su hermano

Matau se rio orgulloso de los halagos de sus hermanos y el viento rozar su ser

~¿Crees que esto será para siempre?~

-que?-

El limpio cielo se nublo y la oscuridad tomo la bodega celestial, frente a él pareció toa nidhiki, no era el mutante traidor sino Nidhiki el toa del viento

-toa Nidhiki?- pronuncio sorprendido

-lo que vez es tan efímero como una hoja a merced del viento- dijo dejando caer una hoja que graciosamente caía pero, al tocar el suelo todo cambio súbitamente todos los toas muertos, los bosques en llamas-todo lo que amas es tan frágil que con un suave cambio todo tu mundo se destruirá-

-hermanos!- trato de volar hacia ellos pero Nidhiki se interpuso

–Cuídate del fuego-

-¿del fuego?-

\- no trates de huir de el- poso su mano en la mejilla derecha del joven toa –o te podría pasar lo que a mí-

-que demonios estas diciendo?!-

Ambos aterrizaron entre el campo de cadáveres

-cuídate del fuego-

Matau no sabía que pasaba, sentía miedo, sentía que debía escuchar a Nidhiki pero, no sabía por qué estaba por preguntarle más sobre lo que pasaba cuando Nidhiki fue en vuelto en llamas, Matau ahogo un grito y retrocedió evitando quemarse, el cuerpo de Nidhiki fue consumido por el fuego permitiendo ver detrás a alguien de ojos venenosos mirando lo, Matau no podía dejar de temblar sentía miedo, quería huir pero simplemente su cuerpo no le dejaba reaccionar, solo vino un nombre en su mente

-vakama…- la creatura se acercaba y Matau se asustaba cada vez más –Vakama –

La creatura extendió su mano derecha hacia el –Vakama ¿dónde estás?- miro a todos lados asustado –Vakama!-

Fin del sueño

Matau despertó sobre exaltado, respirando con dificultad, con lágrimas en los ojos, trato de calmarse y seco sus lágrimas-una pesadilla-

Noto que el cielo recién se aclaraba aún era muy temprano pero estaba seguro no volvería a conciliar el sueño, además estaba extrañado, el recordaba haberse dormido en el suelo, pero le restó importancia, había escuchado que cuando era un matoran caminaba dormido, al parecer no se le quito el habito, se levantó y camino hacia los papeles regados en el piso, los tomo y les dio una revisión rápida antes de guardarlos, aún era muy temprano pero era un día importante y tenía mucho que hacer, miro la hoja que whenua le paso y sonrió, abrió la compuerta asegurándose de no hacer ruido, quizás si se hiba sin llamar la atención podría acelerar las cosas

Vakama apenas concilió el sueño esa noche, Nuju, ni Onewa se dignaron a despertar para hacer la guardia esa noche, lo que le forzó al toa de fuego quedarse vigilando, paseo por todo el coliseo hasta que algo llamo su atención, vio la puerta del hangar de la nave donde dormía Matau abierta, eso extraño al toa del fuego, pues el recordaba haber cerrado la puerta al salir, camino hacia la nave

-Matau?- llamo mientras subía, camino por cada cuarto llegando a la cámara del piloto pero, Matau no estaba en ninguna parte de la nave

Bajo de la nave estaba preocupado ¿Dónde demonios estaría Matau?

Camino hacia Onewa y trato de despertarlo usando todo su auto control para no patearlo y gritarle

-Mata, 5 minuto más- murmuro

Vakama volvió a mover a Onewa

-matau calma que no se ira a ninguna parte- bosteza –si nos vamos tan temprano Vakama sospechara…-

-sospechare ¿qué?- dijo en un tono demandante su paciencia estaba en su límite y casi al mismo instante Onewa abrió enormemente los ojos, un escalofrió en frio su cuerpo, dejándolo bastante despierto

-Va…Vakama! Hola!-

-¿A dónde planean ir ustedes dos?- demando saber

-pu…pues-

-no me mientas Onewa- siseo amenazante mientras entre cerraba los ojos

Onewa tubo dificultades para tragar, sentía como si el hodika Vakama estuviese hay en lugar de su lider -n…no te lo puedo decir Vakama-

-que dices?- estaba por usar su lanza discos su paciencia estaba por debajo de lo normal y Onewa con 6 palabra termino con ella

-¿Dónde esta Matau?-

-a tras tuyo?-

Vakama volteo a ver a un extrañado Matau el cual traía una cuantas lianas entre tejidas como una bolsa improvisada

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?-

Matau miro a otro lado dudando en responder con la verdad, quizá una broma aligerase el ambiente pero, Matau no era estúpido con ver la cara de Onewa se notaba que era mala idea tratar de bromear, suspiro armado se de valor –tuve una pesadilla y quise salir a respirar aire fresco-

Vakama se cruzó de brazos –y saliste del coliseo sin permiso- sentencio

-Vakama, creo que olvida cual es mi elemento- dijo firme –soy el toa del aire tomar aire fresco, es volar para mí, el estadio puede ser grande pero, no deja de ser un sitio cerrado-

-no apruebo tus acciones Matau ¿por qué no me informaste?- demando a saber

Matau miro extrañado a vakama –creí que dormías y era el turno de Nuju el y su vista fácilmente puedo a verme visto despegar-

-no as respondido a mi pregunta- insistió –a donde vayas debes informarme-

Esta vez Matau era el molesto –Vakama somos hermanos y entiendo que seas nuestro líder pero, tú no eres mi dueño-

Esa oración "tu no eres mi dueño" casi logro sacar de sus casillas a Vakama de no ser por un estruendo, un relámpago llamo la atención de los tres toas y despertó a los demás

Vakama respiro hondo tragando la rabia que sentía y miro a Matau –no puedes Salir con Onewa- sentencio

-¡¿Qué pe…pero ya tu me diste tu palabra?!-

-y tu desobedeciste las reglas, eso te enseñara a pedir permiso a la otra que quieras salir por tu cuenta-

Matau tembló con rabia y se alejó dejando a un aturdido Onewa y a un enojado Vakama atras

Cerca de medio dia~

Vakama se encontraba hablando con Nuju calculando cual seria un camino adecuado para viajar, mientras un poco alejado Onewa revisaba algunas cosas para el viaje cuando Matau se acerco

-hola Onewa- saludo Matau

-hola Matau- dijo dejando lo que estaba haciendo –que hiciste para que Vakama se enojase asi-

-yo que se, últimamente esta asi conmigo-

-jajaja si no te la pasaras peleando con el…-

-por cierto Onewa yo…- dijo mientras sacaba algo de la bolsa improvisada

Vakama miro hacia un punto muerto, estaba cansado de los tecnicismos astronómicos que Nuju y vio algo que le hizo hervir la sangre Matau abrazo a Onewa y se retiró muy emocionado

-Vakama-

-que? A si ¿Por qué me dijiste que debíamos ir por ahi?-

Tras unas horas discutiendo Vakama trato de controlar sus instintos o acabaría haciendo alguna locura, no sabía lo que pasaba, antes podia tolerar que Matau abrazase a sus demás hermanos pues, era matau así expresaba afecto, incluso una que otra vez le abrazaba a el y vakama tenia que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no apresar a Matau en sus brazos y no dejarlo ir. No sabía ¿porque Matau insistía en sonreírle a los demas?, esas sonrisas debían ser para él, no sabía por qué Matau estaba tan empeñado en socializar con sus otros hermanos, debía enfocar su atención en él. No entendía por qué seguía desafiándolo y diciendo que no era su dueño. El lo era no importaba lo que decía el otro. Quemaría sus alas de ser necesario para que el…

Reacciono al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, el no quería dañar a matau, era su hermano de armas, su amigo. Bajo su vista a sus manos, el estaba seguro que el ya había vencido a la bestia dentro de él, entonces por qué…

Alzo la vista, casi estaba atardeciendo, lo que significaba que debían ir por agua, suspiro y miro al frente, con tanto en mente olvido anunciar el encargado del agua de ese dia, miro al frente y bastante lejos vio a Onewa entregarle algo envuelto en tela a Matau el cual al verlo, salto de alegría y abrazo a Onewa y le beso la mejilla

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso –MATAU!- grito con una fuerza que incluso las aves más alejadas del coliseo salieron volando despavoridas

Todos los demás toa quedaron congelado en sus lugares viendo a Vakama, el cual sin inmutarse ante la atención de los demás dijo –ven, iremos por agua, Nuju estas a cargo hasta que volvamos-

-pero…- dijo Matau

-eh dicho, vamos-

Matau y Onewa se miraron para que luego el toa del aire diese un ligero vuelo para aterrizar al lado del escupe fuego y ambos salieron del coliseo

Whenua y Onewa se miraron preocupados, Nuju no dijo nada regresando a las cartas astrales y Nokama regreso su atención a terminar la cena

Matau estaba algo incomodo, generalmente, él y Vakama se encontraría hablando de quien sabe que cosa pero, el escupefuego parecía de un humor que realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer vale la fama de los de su gente

El notar el rio Matau sonrió y corrió hacia el agua, llenando las cantimploras, era sorpréndente la cantidad de agua que consumía la toa del agua, Matau se le ocurrió una broma respecto a eso y se giro para comentársela a Vakama pero al ver su mirada se congelo

-¿Qué te entrego Onewa?-

– _cuídate del fuego-_

 _-¿del fuego?-_

-va…Vakama?-titubeo

Los ojos de Vakama no era en ese natural tono dorado rojo, en su lugar eran amarillo y verde infectado, Matau trato de retroceder, sentía el impulso de salir volando lejos

 _\- no trates de huir de el … o te podría pasar lo que a mi-_

-no te atrevas a dar un pazo mas- ordeno mientras se acercaba al mas joven

–¿que te entrego Onewa?-

-va… Vakama ¿Qué….que te ocurre?- las palabras de Nindhiki se repetían una y otra vez, ¿el trataba de advertirle de Vakama? ¿Nindhiki vivió algo asi? ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿fuego? ¿que le hizo el toa Lhikan?

-Responde!- grito Vakama, asustando a Matau y regresándolo a la asfixiante realidad

-yo…no… ¡ha!- un terrible dolor en sus brazos le hizo retorcerse, Vakama le estaba agarrando de sus brazos y le estaba quemando –Vakama! Basta! Me duele!-

-¡Dime lo que te entrego Onewa! ¡¿Por que lo besaste?!- zarandeó, sin guardar reparo que esto solo aumentaba el dolor del más joven

Matau no podía aguantar el dolor, no se percató cuando pero comenzó a sollozar por el dolor, de sus ojos oro y rojo caian lágrimas de dolor

Vakama lo noto y sonrio con una oscura compasión, una mezcla entre compasión y enojo, mezclados con cierto placer que parecía fallar en disimular –no llores Matau, no estoy enojado contigo, solo responde a mi pregunta- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Matau causándole una quemadura en el pómulo derecho, por donde paso su mano

Matau sentía dolor, sentía, miedo y rabia. Aprovecho su mano libre para buscar algo detrás, ahogando un grito cuando vakama pasó sus ardientes manos en su cuello

-que estas haciendo Matau?- pregunto amenazante

Matau no respondió, no por falta de interés sino por el dolor que sentía en su cuello tomo algo envuelto en tela y prácticamente se lo arrojo en la cara de vakama, este noto la cosa caer y algo hizo un ligero chasquido al golpear una piedra, miro a bajo y noto una cadena dorada para el cuello con un considerable rubí cortado en la forma del escudo de la región de Vakama cuando era un Matoran, El toa metro quedo en shock, recordaba haberle comentado en sus pocos tiempos libres que tuvieron cuando iban hacia el coliseo a rescatar a los matoran…

Flash back

Vakama miraba la capsula abierta de un matoran forjador de máscaras como el, mirando el collar que colgaba en su cuello con nostalgia

-¿que pasa escupe fuego?- saludo Matau

Vakama miro con aire ausente al toa metru del aire-hola Matau ¿y Nokama?-

-esta dormida- comento para luego mirar al interior de la capsula –¿un conocido?-

Vakama negó –miraba su collar-

-¿el collar?- dijo algo extrañado

-los forjadores de máscaras se nos da un collar con el escudo de nuestra ciudad como señal de graduación, siempre era de metal pero, mi maestro tenia uno de esmeralda, me encantaba… siempre quise tener uno así, cuando me dijo que estaba listo para seguir mi camino, me regalo su collar, estaba muy emocionado- sonrió al recordarlo –pero, cuando fue a ver al turaga, se cayó y perdió en la cran capital- suspira de caído

-por qué no te hiciste otro?- pregunto Matau

-no me creí capas, hacer metal es muy diferente a tallar cristales preciosos, me sentí tentado a pedir en encargo a po-metru pero, no es lo mismo que te lo regale alguien a quien le importes- dijo mientras cerraba la capsula –mi mentor me dijo que me haria otro para mi cumpleaños pero, paso esto y…-

Matau sonrió –así que aún no cumples años, dime escupe fuego ¿cuándo es?-

Vakama miro a matau el cual le sonreía alegre como siempre

End flash back

Los ojos de Vakama regresaron a su color natural mientras el dolor se hacía presente en ellos, estaba temblando, soltó a Matau lentamente, mientras sus piernas flaqueaban y caía de rodillas, sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Ahora lo entendía, Matau planeaba sorprenderle con un collar, seguramente hablo con Whenua para que le anotase la dirección del archivo donde debiese estar la gema y deseaba el día libre para que Onewa tallase el collar. Todo por…. Todo para…

Escucho alguno leves chapoteos, no quería mirar al frente y ver a Matau irse, cerró los ojos, ahora no tenía las agallas de retenerlo pero, de pronto a su derecha, unos brazos delgados y suaves le rodearon, abrazando su cabeza, atrayéndolo a su pecho, ocultado los ojos llorosos del líder toa del mundo –feliz cumpleaños Vakama- susurro suave y aun cortado por sus sollozos anteriores se las arregló para susurrar–te quiero-

Vakama se partió, abrazo con fuerza a matau mientras solloza una y otra vez –lo siento… soy un monstruo… lo siento tanto-

Matau tenía razones para odiarlo y despreciarlo, sobre todo con las heridas tan frescas pero, en su lugar acariciaba la cabeza del mayor y sonreía suavemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los años pasaron y turaga matau se encontraba en su cabaña untando una infusión de hierbas en unas viejas cicatrices

-turaga matau-

El viejo turaga vio a lewa viendo con preocupación aquellas cicatrices

-hola toa lewa- sonrió –creia que estabas en una reunión-

-me enviaron un mensaje desde takoro, la reunión se demorara porque taka nuva se fugo otra vez-

-jejeje ese chico no puede dejar de ir en busca de historias-

-Turaga matau…-

-¿qué pasa lewa?-

-¿Po…podría ayudarle con el ungüento -

-esta bien lewa si prometes no comentarlo con nadie-

Lewa sonrió le gustaba ayudar a matau, aplico el ungüento desapareciendo visiblemente las cicatrices de las quemaduras en la piel del anciano, terminada su tarea ayudo a Matau a pararse

-es mejor que me vaya seguro ya atraparon a takanuva- sonrió Lewa

-te acompaño, tengo un asunto en takoro-

Lewa sonrió y llevando a su turaga sobre su espalda emprendieron el vuelo a Takoro

En la fortaleza de lava

Takanuva estaba atado en medio del campo del coolin

-es la ultima vez que te digo que debes quedarte para las reuniones- regaño jaller

Tahu y Vakama solo negaron, no sabían cuantas veces escuchaban el mismo sermón de parte del comandante de la guardia, tahu alzo la vista al notar algo sobre volando los cielos y miro a kopaka –ya regreso, al parecer Takanuva no es el único que llega tarde-

El toa de hielo solo asintió y con sus demás hermano se quedaron viendo la pelea ente heraldo y toa

Lewa aterrizo en el centro de la ciudad, bajando a su turaga, estaba por preguntarle de los asuntos que lo llevaban tan lejos cuando una voz le hizo voltear

-tienes el extraño habito de llegar tarde aun si eres el que se traslada mas rápido Lewa- regaño tahu cruzándose de brazos

-lo siento tahu- sonrió lewa- ayudaba a mi turaga con una tarea y el tenia asuntos aquí por lo que me ofrecí en llevarlo-

Tahu miro a Matau el cual solo saludo moviendo su mano

Vakama se acerco y vio a Matau-hola hermano-

-hola Vakama quería hablar contigo-

-entiendo, acompáñame y Tahu, te quejas de Lewa por llegar tarde y eres tu quien hace que se demore más en llegar a su destino-

Lewa rio por lo bajo mientras tahu solo rodeo los ojos, no le gustaba ser sermoneado, al parecer todos los habitantes de takoro tenían problemas con la autoridad

-vamos Lewa- dijo tahu comenzando a caminar, lewa le siguió, mientras vakama tomaba otra dirección

Matau Se disponía a seguír a Vakama cuando noto como tahu rodeo la cintura de Lewa con su brazo, atrayéndolo a él para alejarlo de un distraído grupo de TaMatoras que pasaron tranquilamente, este al notar el tirón miro a Tahu confundido y el cual solo se rio y le soltó con desgano, como si no quisiera soltarlo realmente

En ese momento comprendió que es lo que Nindhiki trato de advertirle, El fuego requiere de madera y aire para subsistir y crecer. Ellos Tos toas del aire eran aire y selva, desde su nacimiento como toas del aire su destino era ser consumido por el fuego para que ellos no dañen a nadie más. Nindhiki trato pero… No podían escapar de su destino de presas

-Matau- la ronca voz de Vakama llamo la atención del turaga quien volteo con una sonrisa sobre todo al notar el collar de rubi que se deslizo en el cuello de Vakama

-voy, voy no te desesperes, cumpleañero-

No podían escapar de su destino de presas….

Matau camino hasta quedar al lado de Vakama y tomo de la mano

… pero tampoco quería escapar de su destino

Vakama y Matau se fueron de la mano como aquella vez, Vakama miraba al frente tratando ingenuamente de mirar a Matau sin que este se diese cuenta, recibiendo de recompensa una risa jovial de parte de Matau, era temprano y aun tenían el resto del día para tener un buen cumpleaños, el resto del dia para que Matau fuese solo suyo y como cada año Vakama no desperdiciaría ni un momento de este monopolio. Mataur era suyo, la brisa que alimentaba su llama


End file.
